


stay in my arms if you dare

by jamskywalker



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, i honestly have no idea what this is tbh, sailor!bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamskywalker/pseuds/jamskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she paints her world with her hands, using the sand as a canvas. (i honestly have no idea what this is supposed to be, i guess it's sort of a sailor au?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in my arms if you dare

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first bellarke fic ever and this was literally written in about half an hour, so please don't be too harsh on me. constructive criticism and kudos is much appreciated :) if you liked this please let me know.
> 
> i'm buckybames on tumblr, come scream about bellarke with me.
> 
> title comes from whitney houston's "i have nothing"

Clarke reaches the shore one day. She paints her world with her hands, using the sand as a blank canvas. She draws the flowers and the trees, the forest full of blue butterflies that octavia found on the first day of being on the ground. She then draws the dropship, with all its stations and odd ends. She paints her world until her hands are sore and grainy and matted with sand and she stands and admires her work. To anyone else, it is a masterpiece. But for Clarke, there's something inexplainable missing.

She looks up at the horizon. The waves edge softly closer and closer to the edge of the beach, just teasing the tip of her toes. She ponders. Then, she sees it. A flash of blue light, and then suddenly, a boat. Clarke's heart soars. The boat is edging closer and closer to the shore and the waves are coming in thicker and faster. Still, she waits and watches. It's then she sees him. Bellamy. His inky black curls are windswept, his once crisp white shirt is torn and now resembles a brown colour but she doesn't care. He's here. The boat comes to a halt, and a rope is dropped to enable the crew to get to land. The seconds it takes him to get to her feel like hours in Clarke's mind.  
He runs until he feels like he's flying and then, he sweeps her off her feet, like a feather in a hurricane. They collide and she's flying, laughing, with tears of joy streaming down her face. The waves caress and destroy her world in the sand, but that doesn't matter. The switch in Clarke's brain flicks, and it dawns on her. The missing piece of her world. Bellamy. And suddenly, it's enough. She is at peace.


End file.
